


Times We Missed

by xisherlis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisherlis/pseuds/xisherlis
Summary: Sherlock and Molly are tiptoeing around their relationship after a very uneventful phone call.  This is their story of how they mend their broken relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fanfic is based off multiple episodes of Sherlock. Inspired by the latest episode, S4 E3, The Final Problem. This is what i think could have happened. I welcome constructive criticism. Honestly i had so many ideas i wanted to dig into this story and maybe i should have made this into a multi-chapter but i hope you all enjoy.

She could hear the voices in the stairwell before they entered the flat. She looked at the clock and saw that they were home later than expected. But that didn’t surprise her. Nothing did anymore when it came to the Baker Street Boys.

 

“Molly!” John greeted excitedly.

 

“How did the case go?”

 

“Excellent! I’m sure Sherlock will tell you everything before you get a chance to read my blog.”

 

“He does like to boast about his deductions.” Molly smiled as she grabbed her belongings. “Where is said detective?”

 

“Oh, he went downstairs to see Mrs. Hudson.” She nodded. She was all set to leave but she offered to stay with Rosie while John showered.

 

“No, that’s all right. Sherlock will be up shortly. Thank you for watching my girl. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Molly smiled as he brought his hand around her head to bring her temples to his lips. “Mary would have been proud of you.”

 

“Anything for you two.” She said and patted his arm before pulling him into a comforting hug. She knew he still had a hard time with Mary’s death, but he is healing, and she is proud of him for doing so.

 

“She would have been proud of you too. You know that, don’t you?” John smiled back and nodded. “Anyways,” she huffed a sigh and released her hold on him. “Our little girl has been asleep for about an hour now—let’s hope she’ll sleep through the night. You look like you could use some decent sleep.” She headed to the door and she stopped when he called for her.

 

“Can I take you out to dinner sometime?” He blurted. Her thin brows furrowed. “To say thank you for helping me with Rosie. You do mean great deal to me Molly, and I would like to treat you to a nice evening. It doesn’t even have to be with me--I could pay for your dinner or a girl’s night out. You look like you haven’t gotten a good night’s rest in a while either. I know our cases gets you worried and your job is stressful enough without us ringing you up every time we’ve got a case on our hands. ” he looked at her wishfully. “Please, I would like to do this little favor for you.” She smiled at him.

 

“Just come back home safely. That’s the only favor I ask of you two.” She smiled brighter. “Besides, Mycroft showed me a remedy to relieve my stress whenever I get tense.” She paused for effect before fishing out her phone out of her coat pocket. “As an early birthday present, Mycroft sent me Sherlock Holmes’s baby pictures.”

 

\---

 

“Is there something I should know about you and Molly?” Sherlock asked after a quiet morning.

 

“I’m sorry?” John asked.

 

“You _and_ Molly,” he said pronouncing every word. “Is there something I should know?” Sherlock asked again without really looking at John. John paused a moment to try and recall the other night when he asked Molly out. _Had he heard them?_ He was sure Sherlock didn’t overhear the conversation, especially that last part about Molly having baby pictures of a certain consulting detective.   Sherlock would have had those photos deleted if he learned the existence of them ended up in the palms of anyone’s hands.  

 

“I love her and have appreciated her involvement in my life and I’m sure she’ll say the same about me-- but no, there’s nothing between us besides a deep friendship and—“

 

“Good” he said quickly and getting to his feet. “Keep your hands off her. You’re not her type and vice versa. Besides, you’ve got your life centered around one female already, I don’t know if you can handle another one at the moment.” He waltzes into his room and slams the door.

 

“Do you mean Rosie!?”

 

\---

 

He was already in her flat when she entered her front door.

 

“Sorry I got off late, did you get my texts?” Molly said shaking her jacket off and hanging it on her coat rack next to his.

 

“I did, but I know you haven’t eaten yet so I made some dinner. I hope that’s alright.”

 

“Ohhh, dinner. Don’t I feel special.” He made a face at her. She fell backward on her sofa with a contented sigh. It felt good to sit down for a while after being on her feet all day. “I could really use that spa day John offered.”

 

“He offered to take you to the spa?” She turn towards him and nodded.

 

“He wanted to thank me for taking care of Rosie. He actually offered to take me out to dinner as well. I must be doing something right, I getting dinner offers from everyman all of a sudden.”

 

“Every man?” he echoed.

“Greg asked me out two weeks before John did and yesterday Dr. Morgan at the hospital asked me to dinner yesterday. As of today, I’ve been offered three dinners this month alone and that is a world record. So yes, I think I must be doing something right.”

 

“We could have reschedule our plans tonight if _Dr. William Morgan_ wanted to have dinner with you tonight.”

 

“Oh, we’re going out next week.” He laughed and nudged her teasingly.

 

“I don’t know how I feel about you actively dating.”

 

“Don’t worry—I had Anthea check to see that all my future potential boyfriends are not psychopaths. Speaking of which, is she going to be joining us?”

 

“She’ll be coming a bit later.” She toed off her shoes and brought them to her room. There, she pulled off her day clothes and changed into a more comfortable ensemble.

 

“How’s your sister doing?” She asked as she emerged from her room tying her hair up.

 

“She’s doing fine. There’s seem to be no improvement but she’s not doing any worst either.”

 

“So, when am I going to meet this sister of yours?”

 

“I don’t know how I feel about that. More importantly, I don’t know how Sherlock will feel about that”

 

“Sherlock can go shove his foot in his arse. As long as she is deemed safe for both her and I, I would like to meet Eurus. Maybe I can help. I am still a doctor after all.”

 

“You’re just trying to save the whole Holmes family, aren’t you?”

 

“Only those who needs saving.” She teased.

 

\---

 

John and Molly had planned on a small gathering for Rosie’s birthday and it had taken her all week to clean her flat. They had planned on celebrating over at Baker Street but just a week before the event Sherlock had been collecting samples and it had been cluttering up their flat then later that same week, he had an experiment gone wrong and it stunk up the place. Mrs. Hudson allowed Rosie and John to spend the night in her place while she banned Sherlock from the building because he was the one who caused the small explosion. Neither John nor Mrs. Hudson were sure where he had spend the night. The very next day they visited Bart’s and when he mentioned about the incident, Molly offered her place for the celebration.

 

John was no stranger to Molly’s flat. He absolutely loved it and understood why Sherlock liked coming here. It was spacious, for a one-person bedroom--but she always kept it organized, not necessary clean, but organized. That was just like her. Chaotic but she knew where everything was.

 

He and Mrs. Hudson were over a little before five in the evening to help Molly decorate for the celebration. The party didn’t officially start until 7 but there was quite a bit that needed to be done still since she worked all week and had little time to do much else. Mrs. Hudson came over and was baking the cake while Molly and John were putting up banners and streamers. She saw this DIY photo booth on Pinterest she wanted to try and set up a small space for that activity. She figured because it was quite a celebration for little Rosie, she wanted to take all the photos she could and a photo booth would be perfect for the event. She’d been cumulating pictures of Rosie and was excited to add this event to her small collection of photos.

 

The doorbell rang as she just finished putting the props next to her photo booth backdrop. She turned her wrist to look at her watch. It was still a bit early before she expected the others to show up.

 

“Got it!” John shouted as he jogged to the door. “Sherlock! You’re here early. You said—“

 

“Yes, yes I know what I said. I finished it.” He answered and walked past him.

 

“Hi Sherlock.” Molly greeted quickly before cleaning up her small mess of cluttered paper on the floor.

 

“Hello Molly. Mind if I put my coat in your room? Thanks.” He said quickly before even hearing her answer.

 

“Sherlock! You can’t just barge into someone’s room and—“ John started to say but followed him to her bedroom anyways. She heard the soft closing of her door.

 

“Was that Sherlock I heard? Mrs. Hudson peeked through the kitchen and Molly nodded.

 

“I do hope those two keep it down, Rosie was rather fussy when I tried putting her down for her nap today. They’ll wake her up. And we do not want a crabby birthday girl.”

 

\---

 

Rosie was a crabby birthday girl.

 

When John and Sherlock finally emerged from her bedroom, John was holding her trying to hush her. Apparently the two men woke her up.

 

“Oh” she cooed at the child. “Did daddy and Uncle Sherlock wake up out little angle?” Rosie reached for Molly. She put down her scissors and held the little girl and she easily nuzzled onto Molly’s chest.

 

“Have I ever told you, you would make a great mother someday?” John said holding Rosie’s hand while looking at Molly.

 

“I don’t know about that.” Molly laughed. “I think it’s different when you’re with someone else’s kids. But I will admit--I do have a deep affection for this little one.” She kissed the girls soft blonde hair. She turned to head to the kitchen when she saw Sherlock looking at them with a bit of blank face which alarmed her. “Is something wrong, Sherlock?” She asked.

 

“No.” he said quickly before excusing himself to the rest room to freshen up.

 

\---

 

Almost half an hour passed before Sherlock emerged with a new change of clothes and hair damp. “Did you just shower?” John asked seeing the man drying his hair.

 

“Yes I did John. I say, your deducing skills are wonderful—“

 

“Stop it Sherlock.” John snapped. “Why did you shower over here? Didn’t you just come from Baker Street? You could have showered at home.” He snarled.

 

“I’m sure you don’t want to know why I showered John. It’s rather embarrassing. And besides, I’m not going home tonight and I figured I didn’t want to sleep with wet hair.”

 

“Wait--you’re sleeping over here?”

 

“Of course I am. I can’t spend another night at that hotel Mycroft sent me to.”

 

“You have a job Sherlock, you have money. Why didn’t you just pay for a nice hotel yourself?”

 

“I can’t use my real identity.”

 

“You have multiple aliases, why didn’t you use those?”

 

“I don’t have them on hand, John. I can’t just use them willy nilly. Time and money goes into making one alis-or so I’m told.”

 

“Well you can’t spend the night here.” John stated.

 

“Why not?!” Sherlock retorted.

 

“Because Molly offered Rosie and I to spend the night here and I accepted already. She made a good point about Mrs. Hudson needing her space and rest with Rosie waking up in the middle of the night.”

 

“No, you got a bed to sleep in for a week. It’s my turn!”

 

“I’m not even sleeping on her bed. God sake, Sherlock you think I would kick Molly Hooper off her own bed just so I would have a place to spend the night?”

 

“She offered you to take the bed didn’t she?” He asked.

 

“Sherlock I swear—“

 

“She’s kind like that.” John took a stern look at Sherlock before a thought popped into his head, like two pieces of a puzzle finally clicking.

 

“You’re jealous.” John said. Sherlock straighten his back at is statement. There was a moment that past between the two not saying anything. “Well?” the shorter man teased.

 

“You’re spending the night on the couch.” Sherlock concluded.

 

“Where will you sleep? There’s only one couch.” John quickly said. “We can’t both sleep there.”

 

“Seeing that the couch is probably more comfortable for you and like I said earlier, I will be sleeping on a nice, soft, queen size bed.”

 

\---

 

John gave Rosie a bath and Molly dressed her in a pale yellow dress with small flowers around the lacy trims. When they got the birthday girl all ready, Molly had her own shower and got herself ready. Because this was an informal gathering, she pulled on a pair of skinny black jeans with a clean, lacy, pale, yellow, sleeveless blouse. She didn’t wear much make up, a few coats of mascara and a light dusting of power to conceal her blemishes and a tinted chap stick. She had her hair wrapped and twisted beautifully in a low bun. When Mrs. Hudson saw Molly and Rosie coming out of her room she smiled brightly and exclaimed, “You two are so cute! You’re matching!” John agreed and complimented her that Molly always did look great in yellow. It was very _Molly-ish_. She made eye contact with Sherlock. He didn’t say anything, not that she was looking for his approval, but she could tell that he was eyeing her ensemble. Whatever he thought about her look tonight wouldn’t bother her-- she tried telling herself. She dressed for Rosie, not him, so he if had anything to say to her about how she was dressed tonight he could keep his comments to himself. He met her eyes again and quickly looked away as if he didn’t see her and continued decorating the cake as Mrs. Hudson instructed.

 

Greg was the first to arrive. Followed by Anthea and Mycroft. Rosie let up and she was happily interacting with everyone. Molly made each of the guests stand before her little photo booth and took ridiculous amounts of photos. “Why don’t I take one of you and Sherlock with Rosie?” Mrs. Hudson suggested. She looked at Sherlock a bit alarmed at the idea before she got up with Rosie and walked towards the photo booth. Sherlock easily followed.

 

“Are they still not talking?” Greg asked Mycroft quietly.

 

“He’s been avoiding her.”

 

“What a silly man.”

 

At first Sherlock walked up to her and stood next to Molly with Rosie in-between them with his hands behind his back. His stance was very authoritative like. Molly looked at Rosie to make sure she was looking at John and the camera. “Sherlock, can we get a photo where you aren’t’ looking like Molly and Rosie’s body guard?” John said. Sherlock flushed red; either from anger or embarrassment, she wasn’t sure.

 

“Lock!” Rosie squealed happily making grabs at him. Sherlock held out his arms to him and easily he melted into a smile.

 

“There’s my girl!” He said in a silly voice.

 

“They’re just to precious.” Mrs. Hudson said looking at them.

 

“Rosie look over here!” John cooed. Instinctively, Molly set an arm on Sherlock’s and smiled at the camera before hearing the soft clicks of John’s phone. It was quite a magical five seconds. Molly leaned forward to kiss Rosie and at the same time, so did Sherlock. Just then did Rosie squirm back in a struggle and Sherlock’s mouth clumsily landed on a different pair of lips.

 

A _very_ different pair of lips.

 

It wasn’t until the soft cries from Rosie did Sherlock and Molly pull apart. When she looked at John she noticed the audience she had. No one moved, no one said anything.

 

No one but _Rosie_.

 

After what seemed like an eternity of embarrassment, Sherlock stepped back and handed Rosie to Molly. She blushed and cleared her throat as the detective rushed out of the room.

 

No one knew what to say until another sound diverted everyone’s attention.

 

“I’ll get it.” Mrs. Hudson said quickly. Molly gently swayed as she tried to calm Rosie down.

 

Mrs. Hudson and a tall salt and peppered hair man entered through the door.

 

“Will!” Molly said surprised as she walked towards them.

 

“Sorry I’m a little late. There was a bit of an accident at the hospital and I had to take extra measure to make sure I didn’t smell.”

 

“I’ll take your coat dear.” Mrs. Hudson said grabbing for the man’s coat.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Come, I’ll introduce you to my friends.” Molly said. Will followed her through the short hallway. “Everyone this is my guest, Dr. William Morgan. He works at Bart’s.” Will gave a small wave. “Will, this Greg, Mycroft, Anthea, John, and Mrs. Hudson.” Molly said just as the elder lady came over and took Rosie from her. Just then did she see Sherlock coming out of the bathroom. “And you know Sherlock,” Will turned around to see a very familiar face.

 

“Evening Sherlock.” Will said.

 

“Dr. Morgan.”

 

“Please call me Will. We’re among friends, aren’t we?” He finally looked at Rosie and shook her little hands. “And you must be the birthday girl. How every pretty you are.” He stood straight and looked at John. “Can I hold her?”

 

John felt his head shake before he could even hear his voice saying, “Of course.”

 

Molly excused herself to the bathroom and tried to steady her breathing as she passed Sherlock. He softly pushed her against the wall, clear from anyone’s view. “You invited him over?” he asked a bit rougher than he imagine. “ _William_ Morgan?” Molly looked to where Will was and back at Sherlock before she quickly looked away.

 

“Well yes, he asked me out a few times and I kept putting it off and when he asked me about tonight I told him I had plans for Rosie’s birthday and I felt obligated to invited him. A man only chases a woman so many times before he stops trying to woo her. I couldn’t let that opportunity slip. I’m not getting any younger.”

 

“Opportunity?” Sherlock asked confused.

 

“I actually didn’t think he was going to come. I thought he said he had taken over someone’s shift.”

 

“Really?” Sherlock asked amused.

 

“I’m sorry for kissing you back there. I was aiming for Rosie, I really was.” Molly quickly apologized. “I know that must have been embarrassing for you.”

 

“Was it embarrassing for you?” That surprised her and she quickly flinched away from him when she heard him correctly.

 

“Of course that was!” she backed away and rubbed her face. “Everyone was just staring at us! And—and, and—God Sherlock, the way you reacted! Dumping little Rosie on me—clearly you didn’t mean it to happen either but the next time you kiss me can you not act as if it was so terrible?! “ Said rapidly before entering her bathroom and closing it in his face.

 

\---

 

She avoided any more interactions with Sherlock for the rest of the evening. They all shared a wonderfully delicious cake and John had opened the gifts for Rosie and thanked everyone sincerely. They all took one last photo together before everyone started to head off. Mrs. Hudson offered to say and help clean but Molly and John wouldn’t have any of it. Anthea and Mycroft offered her a ride back to Baker Street and Greg and Will shared a cab. She didn’t need to be told and knew that Sherlock would be spending the night. John insisted that he and Rosie will head back to Baker Street but Molly made a valid point that because it was so late into the night and Rosie was already asleep they should spend the night at her pace.

 

“You and Sherlock can take my bed, I’ll sleep out here. Besides Rosie is in my room already.

 

“No, no. I will take the couch if you insist that Rosie and I stay. You can share the bed with Sherlock.” She grew a bit red at the thought. “Sorry, I figured it wasn’t your first time you two shared a bed—“

 

“No, it’s not.” She admitted. “Go ahead and get ready for bed I’ll bring out a comforter for you.”

 

It was a little after midnight when Molly told herself to heave the rest of the cleaning till morning. When she came out of her bathroom she saw that Sherlock hadn’t come back from her study yet. Maybe he _wasn’t_ planning on sleeping. Which calmed her a great deal at the thought. She didn’t realize how tired she was till her head hit her pillow.

 

It was only an hour later did she felt the other side of her bed dip and a body slipping under the covers with her. She opened her eyes even though she already knew who it was. And just like before, he slipped his hand over her waist and spooned her a little closer. She was conscious, she was sure of it—and she knew exactly what was going on, but his warm felt so familiar and secure and for a moment that’s all she wanted.

 

To feel him next to her.

 

To feel his heart beat as fast as hers.

 

To feel like she really did mean something to him.

 

“I wasn’t embarrassed.” He whispered nuzzling into her hair. _Much like Rosie did,_ she recognized.

 

“What?” she asked

 

“Earlier, you said I was embarrassed when I kissed you. I _wasn’t_. I was _surprised_ but I was not embarrassed. And the only reason why I dumped Rosie on you was because if I didn’t get out of that room and away from you, I was afraid I was going to have to create a bigger scene by ravishing you.” He flipped her on her back so he was partially on top of her.

 

“I didn’t think you could be malevolent towards me.” She glanced at her bedroom door to see that he had closed and locked it. If they were going to have this private conversation she didn’t want John to hear any of it until they’ve worked out a solution.

“I haven’t been _malevolent_ towards you.” She disagrees.

 

“Yes you have.” He nodded slowly. “You’ve been seeing Dr. Morgan, not to mention Lestrade’s on going affection towards you. You’re spending very precious time with John and his baby. And I recently just discovered that you’ve allocated bi-weekly evenings with my brother and his PA. It’s unsettling to see that you’re willing to spend time with everyone else but me. Call me selfish, Molly Hooper but I’m jealous!”

 

“Well, can you blame me?” she whispered sadly. “ _You’re_ the one avoiding me. I know what I am to you Sherlock, and I know what I will _never_ be. I’ve made peace with that. No, I’m not over you but I’m _trying_.”

 

“Do you still love me?” Molly’s vision began to blur from the tears in her eyes. But quickly her voice went from sadness to anger.

 

“How dare you—“

 

“I know you still do, and _you_ of all people should know how much I love you. So don’t bother trying to get over me Molly Hooper, because if I’m in your blood as much as you are in mine, we will never rid each other out of our system!” His hands roamed from her face down to her neck and stayed still on her beating heart. “Please. Love me again. I ache every time I see you with another man. Even John. Especially Mycroft.” He paused with his mouth centimeters away from hers. His lips ghosted over hers tenderly before he settled them in a proper, long awaited kiss. When he pulled away he pulled her into a hug settling over her. “I’ve missed you. I’m sorry I ever made you feel like you weren’t important to me. You’re always important to me. You’ll always _count_.” He pulled back and wiped the tears that were wetting her pillow. “Promise me you’ll love me again.”

 

“Sherlock.” She groaned.

 

“Promise me.” He kissed her eyes, “promise me,” and then down her nose and cheek. “I almost lost you once. I can’t lose you again. Please,” he kissed the corner of her mouth and begged one last time, “Promise me.”

 

Her hand went up and pressed against his chest. Feeling the escalated beating of his heart before letting out a soft nod. “You really are a bastard.” She laughed in that same voice from that phone call so long ago.

 

_You say it. Go on. You say it first._

_What?_

 

_Say it, say it like you mean it._

_I…love you._

“I love you.” He repeated and she opened her eyes. “I love you. Do you understand me?”   Molly slowly nodded her head. “I don’t think you understand how much. But I’m eager to show you.” He said as he bent his head down and kissed her again. And again.

 

And again.

 

\---

 

The soft ping of her phone woke Molly up. She gradually stretched and felt around for her bed partner but realized she was alone. Rosie was still asleep. She had interrupted Molly and Sherlock’s make out session and didn’t fall asleep for an hour later. She grabbed her phone and saw it was a message from Mycroft. She opened up the attachment and immediately smiled. “What’s so funny?” Sherlock asked coming out of her bathroom and snuggling back into bed with her. Molly turned her phone towards him and he groaned. “How many people do you think he sent that to?”

 

“Hopefully just me. He’s pretty secretive about the photos he sends out.” Molly looked back adoringly at her screen. It was a photo of her and Sherlock accidently kissing during last night’s celebration. Another _ping_ came from her phone, this time a text.

 

_Just so you know, you two stayed like that for ten whole seconds. Greg recorded a video instead of a photo and we timed it._

Molly smiled even wider. It definitely did not feel like ten seconds. “Wait, you said photos.” Sherlock said.

 

“What other photos did Mycroft send you?” Molly shrugged nonchalantly. “Molly, give me your phone.”

 

“No!” she argued and hid the phone behind her back and blocking it with her weight.

 

“He sent you my baby pictures didn’t he? Give it to me.” She laughed and tried to get out of bed way from him but he reached for her phone just in time and it fell out of her hands onto the bed. She tackled him but his reach was far superior to hers and he threw it in her bedside table and closed it with a bang. “It was the baby pictures weren’t they?” he asked.

 

Molly climbed down him and sighed happily. “Yes. Yes they were. You can go a head and delete them. I’ve already gotten them memorize in my hard drive.” She said tapping her temples.

 

“Where they the naked ones?”

 

“Some of them, yes.” She confessed.

 

“One of these days I think we need to update that hard drive of yours. Add some new images of naked me.” He covered her mouth quickly jumped off the bed.

 

“ _One_ of these days?” she echoed.

 

“I want to be in a relationship with you Molly. Every kind of relationship. And that includes a sexual one. I was sure my erection yesterday made that clear.” Molly blushed.

 

“I didn’t really think you found me attractive.”

 

“Of course I do. I find you _very_ attractive.”

 

“Physically?” She asked worryingly.

 

“Would you like me to show you how attractive I find you?” He asked with his hands firmly resting upon his hips broadening his shoulders. Her blush deepened as his bold figure.

 

“No, maybe later.” She said still committing his figure to her memory.

 

“Um, sorry to disturb you two. But I would really appreciate it if you two aren’t about to do what you’re doing with my child in the very same room.” Came John’s voice.

 

“We’re just looking at photos John.” Sherlock said just loud enough for John to hear on the other side of the door. Molly frowned with defeat and unwound her legs from him—which actually recited a groan of disappointment from him.

 

“Oh, ok then. Mycroft sent you the picture then, did he?”

 

“Yes” Molly answered.

 

“we all thought it was a beautiful moment.”

 

“Alright John, can we have this conversation later?” Sherlock said annoyed.

 

“Only if you don’t seduce your girl in front of mine.”

 

Molly’s face grew red. “we’ll be right out.” Molly said and could hear John’s foot steps retreating. She looked at Rosie who was looking back at them with a playful smile, happily giggling at the couple. She walked up to her and smiled.

 

“Good morning Roseamund Mary,” she greeting softly picking up the baby.

 

“Moyee!” she babbled.

 

“yes, it’s Auntie Molly! What a smart girl you are!” Molly nuzzled Rosie’s cheek.

 

“John was right, you really would make a great mother, Molly.”

 

“Hm.” She hummed.

 

“What? You don’t think so?”

 

“Before I met you, I didn’t really think I would love anyone enough to have a child with. My mother and father didn’t love each other and only married because she got pregnant with me. I think my father saw that she was unhappy and I remember my relatives on my father’s side telling me my mother didn’t love us. I grew bitter towards her, and I guess he did too. He told me one day when I bothered him too much about mum, and he said that if she didn’t want to stick around for her daughter then to leave. We didn’t talk about her much after that.” My uncle told me that my father would rather raise me alone than have my mother stay with us unhappy. I think he really did love her. Anyways, I guess that kind of factored into me why I didn’t want kids. Then after meeting you, you made it impossible for me to love anyone else, let alone have their children.” She gave him a loving look, remembering the day she admitted to herself that she was head over heels in love with this ridicules man. “Thomas wanted children and I didn’t--, that was one of the reasons why we broke our engagement. I thought that maybe I could have his children but I realized I would be in the same position my mother and father was.”

 

“So how about now?” Sherlock asked.

 

“I don’t know.” She said honestly. And Sherlock could see that she really didn’t know how to feel about the subject. “How about you?” Molly asked. “Have you thought about having little Holmes of your own?”

 

“Of course.” That surprised her. She didn’t tell him, but a she always thought Sherlock Holmes would oppose to wanting children because of his profession. That assumption always made her feel better about not wanting children. “I’ve even given names to them. “ She laughed.

 

“You’re decided on your future children’s names?”

 

“Yes, two boys, three girls and a dog. Emma, William, Jane, Benjamin, Louise, and Toby the dog. All two years apart. All would have dark hair, and all would be geniuses considering who their parents are.”  He ran his hands through her hair and rubbing the ends between his fingers. “Of course, that’s only if you want them. You’re a pretty big important part of their creation.”

 

“You’ve thought about naming your future children with me in mind as their mother?” she said slowly.

 

“Yes.”

 

“For how long?!”

 

“For a while.” He said turning to walk away.

 

“How long is ‘ _a while’_?” She asked following him.

 

“Since _the fall_.” He said calmly just before opening her bedroom door.

 

“ _The fall?!_ That was more than four years ago!”

 

“I know. Hence, _a while_.”

 

“You’ve been in love with me for four years? And you didn’t tell me?”

 

“Correction—I’ve been in love with your longer than that. I started thinking about our children _since_ the fall. I figured if I was going to die, you were the only one I would approve of having my offspring.”

 

“I don’t know if I find that romantic or disturbing.”

 

“Disturbing.” John said taking Rosie off Molly’s hands.

 

“So if you’ve thought about our kids since the fall, how long before that were you in love with me?” Sherlock turned to look at John who was just as eager to know. He leaned in towards Molly’s ears and whispered seductively. John saw her face slowly grow red.

 

“I can’t believe you never told me.” Said a bit disappointed.

 

“In my defense I didn’t know then, and by the time I figured it out how I felt about you, you were in another relationship. Then the drugs and Magnussen and Euros happened. What that being said, we’ve wasted enough time not being together like we should and I would like to not waste anymore time--since I’m uncertain of what the future holds for us--I need you both to clear your schedule for the 27th of next month.”

 

“What for?” John asked.

 

“I want to get married by then and I would like my bride and best friend to be there.”

 

Neither Molly nor John said anything.

 

Rosie only clapped and giggled at them.

 

\---

 

Molly agreed to Sherlock’s proposal on one condition.

 

That they hold off the wedding for a while. A bit due to the fact that she and he needed to take this new found relationship slowly, and a lot to do that she was still unsure how he really felt for her. After years of convincing herself that he could never love her, it was hard to let her body, her heart, and mind convince her that he could, and that he did in fact love her very much. Of course Sherlock did always find ways to assure her about how he felt. She was shy about their relationship in public and when he sensed she was uncomfortable with the way people saw them he bravely held her hand. She was conscious about her body when he gently pushed her onto his bed knowing exactly what he had in mind. She asked if he could turn off the lights. “I don’t want you to see me naked. Not yet.” She admitted. When he registers why she was asking him to do so, he refused her. He refused her to be uncomfortable with him, especially when they were alone. He wanted her to feel like she was Molly. That she would never and should never have to hide anything from him. So instead of turning off the lights as she had asked, he leaned over her and caressed her face.

 

“I want to see you when we make love. I want _you_ to see _me_. I want you to see how you make me feel. How you _always_ make me feel.” He brought her hand down his body. “I’m not turning off the lights.”

 

\---

 

True to her words, seven months after his first proposal, Molly and Sherlock got married. It was a small ceremony with only their friends and Sherlock’s immediate family and Molly’s close relatives. When she asked Sherlock if he thought she should change her name, Sherlock suggest that she keeps her name because of her profession and the reputation she’d created for herself. “But I would be extremely happy if you did.” As much as she wanted to be able to write Molly Holmes over and over again, he made a good point about her job. She decides to keep her maiden name and he couldn’t have been more proud of her.

 

“It’s who I fell in love with anyways.” He tells her while dropping her on the edge of her bed. It was past one in the morning when they finally left the church and got away from the crowd. Everyone expected them to be at a hotel ready to fly out to their honeymoon—or sex vacation as Sherlock deemed it—but this was their little secret. They thought it was an appropriate fitting as this was where they started their official romantic relationship. He stripped her slowly while she fumbled with his tuxedo. She was tired and so was he, but as she came to know, he had unbelievable stamina. Their hazy touches and drifting hands made their wedding night more erotic.

 

“We’re going to miss our flight tomorrow if we don’t get some sleep.” Molly’s breath was hard and heavy.

 

“I changed our flight.” He said just as breathless. “I figured we wouldn’t want to get up and ruin a great sex marathon. Not that we have a problem with that.” Molly laughed snuggling up next to him. She leaned over him and gazed into his dilated eyes. She kissed his neck tenderly up to his jaw before landing them on his lips. He groaned in approval.

 

“I love you, Sherlock.” She said when she pulled herself away. He flipped her over, and mirroring her passion, kissed her eyelids and cheeks and finally her lips.

 

“I love you too. You made me more human than I ever thought I was worth being. You loved me more than I deserve. I _adore_ you.” They shared a quick kiss. She hesitantly pulled away and coyly played with the fuzz on his chess. He could tell she had something on her mind and the seriousness of her expression alarmed him a bit. “Molly? What wrong?” She looked at him through her eyelashes.

 

“Nothing.” She smiled. “Absolutely nothing.”

 

“Molly?” he warned holding her bare smooth shoulders in his arms.

 

“That day after Rosie’s birthday, I asked you since when did you realize you were in love with me, you said,”

 

_Since that Christmas. I’m sure your breasts would fit perfectly in my hands if you ever let me get my hands on them._

 

He palmed her breasts and she moaned. “Did you mean it?” she asked. “Since then?”

 

“You doubt me?” Molly shook her head.

 

“No, just making some calculations.” Sherlock looked at her confusingly. “If we had confessed our love for each other then, we could have have little Emma, William and Jane now.” Sherlock giggled. “But you’re right, we have wasted enough time.” She wrapped her legs over his waist pulling him closer. “That why I was thinking,” she whispered seductively.

 

“What are you thinking, my love?”

 

“Do you still want those kids?”

 

\---

 

 


End file.
